Ghosts 'n Goblins
Commodore 64 Amiga, Atari ST |Spielmodi= Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Nachfolger=Ghouls 'n Ghosts }} Ghosts 'n Goblins (jap. 魔界村 Makaimura, übersetzt Dämonenwelt Dorf), ist ein Side-scroller Jump 'n' Run, entwickelt von Capcom USA und wurde zunächst als Arcadeautomaten im Jahre 1985 veröffentlicht. Es ist das erste Spiel der Ghosts 'n Goblins-Serie und wurde über die Jahre auf einer Vielzahl von Konsolen veröffentlicht. Gameplay Ghosts 'n Goblins ist ein Jump 'n' Run, in welchem der Spieler in die Rolle eines Ritters mit dem Namen Sir Arthur schlüpft. Prämisse des Spiels ist, dass die Prinzessin Prin Prin von Satan, dem König der Dämonenwelt, entführt wird und der Ritter sich nun durch eine Vielzahl an dämonischen Kreaturen kämpfen muss, unter anderem Orgs, Dämonen, Zyklopen, Drachen usw. left|thumb|Startbildschirm Insgesamt besteht das Spiel aus sechs Level - jedes Level besitzt hierbei einen Endgegner. Der Spieler kann immer nur zweimal von einem Gegner getroffen werden. Erst verliert man seine Rüstung und steht nur noch in Unterhose da, beim zweiten Treffer stirbt man. Wenn man das Leben verliert startet man wieder am Anfang des jeweiligen Levels, in welchem man gestorben ist. Im Spiel werden diverse Waffen (Messer, Schild, Feuerball, Axt) zufällig von bestimmten Gegnern fallen gelassen. Der Spieler startet mit einer Lanze. Verliert man ein Leben, behält man seine Waffe. Jedes Level hat ein eigenes Zeitlimit. Besiegt man den Endgegner aus Level 6, Satan, muss der Spieler das gesamte Spiel noch einmal durchspielen um das wahre Ende zu erhalten, also die Rettung der Prinzessin. Bild:Ghosts n Goblins 2.jpg| Der 1. Engegner - Unicorn Portierungen und Re-Releases Ghosts 'n Goblins wurde in den letzten Jahrzehnten seit dem ersten Erscheinungdatum als Arcadeautomat auf eine Vielzahl von Konsolen portiert und neu veröffentlicht. Portiert wurde das Spiel auf die Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Commodore 16, NES, Game Boy Color, IBM PC compatibles, MSX, und ZX Spectrum. Die Famicom-Version wurde am 13. Juni 1986 veröffentlicht und war das erste Spiel, welches ein 128 KB Modul verwendete. Die Famicom/NES-Version des Spiels wurde von Micronics entwickelt und von Capcom herausgegeben. Die Game Boy Color-Version des Spielt erhielt die Möglichkeit Passworte zu verwenden, um direkt in bestimmten Leveln zu starten. Die NES-Version wurde außerdem auf der Nintendo Virtual Console als Download auf der Nintendo Wii (10. Dezember 2007US, 31. Oktober 2008PAL) und auf dem Nintendo 3DS (25. Oktober 2012US, 30. Mai 2013PAL) veröffentlicht. Auf der Nintendo Wii U wurde die NES-Version weltweit am 30. Mai 2013 veröffentlicht. Die Arcade-Version wurde als eigene Version ebenfalls für die Virtual Console der Nintendo Wii veröffentlicht (16. November 2010JP, 7. Januar 2011US, 16. November 2010PAL) Die Arcade-Version wurde außerdem in der Compilation Capcom Generations Vol.2: Chronicles of Arthur für die PlayStation (in Japan und Europa) und Sega Saturn (nur Japan) veröffentlicht, welche zusätzlich Ghouls 'n Ghosts und Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts innehält. Diese drei Spiele wurden später zusammen als Teil der Capcom Classics Collection veröffentlicht. Ghosts 'n Goblins wurde außerdem mit der Capcom Arcade Cabinet-Compilation für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Die Game Boy-Version wurde in der Classic-NES-Serie für den Game Boy Advance neu veröffentlicht, jedoch nur in Japan. Am 10. November 2016JP und am 11. November 2016US PAL wurde Ghosts 'n Goblins als eines von 21 Spielen mit dem Nintendo Classic Mini: Nintendo Entertainment System veröffentlicht. Bild:Ghosts n Goblins C64.jpg| Cover Commodore 64 Bild:Ghosts n Goblins ZX.jpg| Cover ZX Spectrum Bild:Ghosts n Goblins GBC.jpg| Cover Game Boy Color Rezeption Computer Gaming World beschrieb Ghosts 'n Goblins mit an excellent example of what the NES can do ... while hardly groundbreaking, it represents the kind of game that made Nintendo famous. Die NES-Version von Ghosts 'n Goblins wurde als Platz 129 der 200 besten Spiele für Nintendo-Systeme in der Nintendo Power, Ausgabe 200, erwähnt (Seite 58-66). Ghosts 'n Goblins wird oft als Beispiel als eines der schwierigsten Spiele überhaupt genannt, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil man das Spiel zweimal durchspielen muss um das eigentliche Ende zu erhalten. Referenzen Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:NES Kategorie:C64 Kategorie:Game Boy Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:Atari ST Kategorie:Amiga Kategorie:Amstrad CPC Kategorie:PC Spiel Kategorie:MSX Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:Virtual Console Kategorie:Capcom Kategorie:1985 Kategorie:Game Boy Color